


Q Was Unforgettable

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, PTSD, Sad, Tissue Warning, You've been warned, possibly, sucks to be Q, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick taps against James’ neck.</p><p>It is okay, love.</p><p>It was anything but okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q Was Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. It's a sad one. I'll try not to make all of the little drabbles sad. I guess whatever happens will happen in these though.  
> So sorry.

Q Was Unforgettable

 

James found himself outside Q’s door, covered in blood, mud, and bits of bone and brain matter. He knocked on the door, not caring that the rain was pouring on him. There was a moment of silence before the door was ripped open, warm light blinding James for an instant, then there was Q in his pajamas, surrounded by a halo of messy, dark hair and bright light. “Come in.” Q said instantly, reaching out for James’ hand. He recoiled instantly. “I’m not going to hurt you, Bond…come inside.” The way Q speaks is with the calm authority he had mastered as Q, not as the man James had known outside of work.

They had become close after a few months of working together. They were seeing each other between missions, a few dinner dates, sometimes just talking to each other. Despite his reputation, James was a gentleman, and in his real life he took things slow. Trust was big for him, so he took his time. Q was in agreement with him. Slow was better. The little things they had were perfect, no need to rush through them.

James stepped inside and Q closed the door gently, making sure it didn’t make a noise before he held out his hand to James. The intention was clear, Q didn’t have to speak. It was a silent invitation. Q was offering help, offering safety, security, offering whatever James needed. James could take the hand or he could refuse. James stared at the hand blankly for a moment before he slowly reached up, barely wrapping his fingers around Q’s. Q slowly led James through his home, thanking his lucky stars that he didn’t have carpet for James to drip on. Cleaning up would at least be easier.

Q opened the door to the bathroom and left it open, silently letting James know there was a way out, a direction to run if he felt cornered, uncomfortable.

Q gently turned to him and pulled off his jacket, putting it in a basket near the door, trying not to grimace or wince at the feeling of blood and brain matter on his hands. It wouldn’t help James if he did. He slowly undid the buttons on James’ shirt and untucked it from his trousers before putting it with his shirt. Q lowered himself to his knees to untie James’ shoes, gently lifting James’ feet with the barest of pressure to pull them and his socks off. Q slowly stood up, making sure to keep his hands in full view of James when he turned and grabbed a towel, unfolding it easily so James knew nothing was hidden in it. Q turned the tab on to the faucet and covered the cloth in lukewarm water before turning to James again, hands exposed fully to his view.

He gently began to wash James’ face and hair, tender and gentle, making sure James knew where he was going with every touch and making sure James had the mirror at his disposal to better see the entire room. Q rinsed the cloth, before re-cleaning James’ face and moving onto his hands and arms.

Q made a mistake when his arm barely brushed the side of James’ side arm. Instantly James grabbed Q by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Q’s head hitting with a hard thud, temporarily making his vision go blank. Q lifted his hands and held them against the wall, dropping the towel, unable to speak, unable to breathe. His eyes were wide when he caught sight of nothing but feral fear, anger, and murderous rage in James’ eyes.

Q instantly let all of the tension out of his body, trying to make it as clear as he could that he was submitting, that he wouldn’t hurt James, that he wouldn’t try. Even Q had a hard time relaxing with a hand on his throat, a hand that could kill him in under a second flat if deemed necessary. Q managed it, even though his lungs were burning and his mind screamed at him to run away, to fight. Fighting would surely kill him.

James slowly relaxed and let go of Q. Q took a few deep breaths and rubbed at his throat. James almost looked apologetic under his wariness. “It’s alright, my fault.” Q promised before he turned towards the shower, turning it on. “You should get cleaned up… If you want me to stay, I can, otherwise I’ll just be cleaning up and getting something for you to wear…?”

James looked towards the door.

“Alright… I will give you some time. I’ll get everything else sorted, just…” Q stopped himself from _telling_ James anything. _Orders_ were not a good idea, even Q knew that. “I’ll leave the door open for you.” Q promised, grabbing the basket with the soiled clothes and leaving James alone, making sure to clean all of the evidence.

Q slowly walked into the bathroom twenty minutes later and saw James standing in front of the mirror, a single towel around his waist. James looked at him instantly and his hand twitched towards the knife and gun on the counter. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Q promised. James blinked and swallowed.

“I know.” James’ voice was gravely and rough and too low, but Q smiled at hearing it.

“Good. I have some clothes…they might not fit…but they’re big on me…so they might sort-of fit.”

“Thank you…” James whispered, watching as Q set them on the counter.

“Do you want me to take care of the rest of your clothes?”

“Please.” James nodded, watching Q carefully as he moved. Q picked up the clothes before leaving again. James made his way to the sofa after he changed, sitting where he could see every exit, his knife within his reach. Q reentered and smiled gently at James. He’d washed of his hands, there was no evidence left.

“You alright?”

“Better…” James nodded slowly. Q took a slow step forward before pausing. “You’re alright…it’s alright. Please?” Q smiled and slowly moved to the sofa, sitting next to James, his hands still in plain sight. James slowly reached out and touched Q’s cheek, holding him only for a moment before he tugged gently on Q’s sleeve. Q slowly moved, trying not to frighten James, and leaned against him, holding out a hand that James took.

“Are you alright?” Q asked worriedly as James pulled him close, resting his head against Q’s, taking in the scent of his shampoo and lifting his free hand to stroke Q’s hair.

“I’m not hurt…can’t say the same for…well, you know.”

“I know.” Q agreed, resting against James, gently running his thumb over James’ hand.

“Just…can I hold you?”

“As long as you need to.” Q promised.

“Thank you. I didn’t want to be alone.”

“You’re always welcome here.” Q promised, pressing a gentle kiss to James’ shoulder, leaning against him.

800Q8

James lay down in the bed and Q lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, Q.” James nodded, putting the knife on the side table. They’d never shared a bed before. They’d kipped together on the sofa and Q had, more than once, fell asleep against his shoulder after a particularly grueling day, but they’d never gone to sleep in the same bed together. It was instinctual though. They slotted together like two pieces of a puzzle, curled up together.

“If you need anything…anything at all.”

“I know.” James nodded before he pulled Q into a warm kiss. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” It was too soon for an _I love you,_ but if there were a sentiment Q wanted to portray, it was love, warmth. They both went to sleep after a short while, curled up against each other, clinging to one another.

800Q8

James felt something grab his wrist and he instantly reacted. He grabbed the knife and stopped the person holding him down before he dashed out of the room, needing to run, needing to escape. He made it down a hallway before he realized that he didn’t know where he was. He looked down at himself, blood on his knife and hand, his clothes unfamiliar. Two more steps and the room became familiar.

Q’s flat.

_Q!_

James didn’t know if he shouted it, but he sprinted to the room again, dropping the knife and running to the room. On the white sheets, Q clutched at his bleeding throat, choking. “No…no… Q…” James ran forward and knelt on the bed, running his fingers through Q’s hair. “No…” James whispered. Q reached up and gently touched James’ face, such a tender touch for the man who’d murdered him, a gentle brush. Quick taps against James’ neck.

_It is okay, love._

It was anything _but_ okay. Q’s hand fell back against the sheets as his body began to shake, he couldn’t breathe…he was drowning. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please… Stay with me.” James pleaded, memories coming back to him. Q taking care of him like he always did, cleaning him up, making him better again…supporting him. “Don’t leave me. I need you… I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” James choked out as Q suffocated. How had he forgotten Q? Q was unforgettable! How could he have forgotten? Why had such a tender touch led to a sweet man’s doom?

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Q went still, leaving James covered in blood for the second time in twenty-four hours.

This time Q wouldn’t be there to piece him back together. Q wouldn’t be there to forgive him for whatever transgression he’d committed. There was nothing left but a cooling body, blood, and blank green eyes staring into the ceiling. James gently closed those eyelids, sobbing. Suddenly realizing…

Q had called him _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that...don't know where it came from. Sorry.  
> If you have any ideas for short little 00Q or 007 stories, just comment with them... I might just try them out for you and they may end up in this series. :D  
> Much love.


End file.
